The Day she Died
by Elfin Princess Prue
Summary: When the sisters are exposed is the power of three enough to save them? (Prue's Final episode with a bit of a twist) ONE SHOT


__

Disclaimer – Anything familiar aint mine no matter how much I may wish it. Apparently even thought possession is 9/10 of the law keeping someone locked in your closet for your own pleasure does not make you the rightful owner. *Author blushes as Rupert Grint walks out of bedroom closet*

Elfin Princess Prue: *sigh* 

Rupert: *Hands piece of paper over* There's that autograph you asked for

Elfin Princess Prue: *smiles* yey thank you feel free to drop by any time day . . . or night 

Rupert: *nods enthusiastically* What you working on?

Elfin Princess Prue: Fanfic what else 

Rupert: Am I in it?

Elfin Princess Prue: Of course what Fanfic would be complete without you? 

Rupert grins and takes spare keys from Authors bedside table. Author sighs as Rupert leaves grins cheekily at the thought of him coming back.

There don't we all like a little bit of Rupert to brighten up our lives. If you don't tough. I do!

AN – You must take in to consideration I was extremely hyper on Berry flavored skittles and Vanilla Diet Coke when I wrote that I was also stuck with nothing to do in the middle of nowhere while on holiday with my Gran and Grandad. I was having withdrawal symptoms. I needed Rupert! But considering this is a Charmed Fic I think it would be best to put Rupert aside and tell you about my story.

__

Every time I watch Prue's final episode I find myself crying I can't help it and I'm sure all you other Prue fans can't either so this Fic is for you.

*

Prue's heart skipped a beat as she watched herself on TV 'How could this of happened?' she thought to herself franticly 'We'd always been so careful' And yet here they were Prue, Piper and Phoebe Halliwell on the 6 O'clock news vanquishing a demon. Demonstrating their powers for the world to see. Exposing themselves as witches.

Phoebe ran into the kitchen clutching the book of shadows to her chest.

"We can change this" she told her sister smiling "we can reverse it make it so it never happened"

"How Phoebe" Prue cried, "It has happened there's no going back"

"But there is" she replied "remember when Andy died? Remember the demon that killed him? How he did it?"

Prue nodded tears forming in her eyes "He kept changing time" she whispered 

Phoebe smiled triumphantly and placed the open book on the counter in front of her sister "Time Turning" she read aloud. Prue read the page but her expression only darkened.

"Phoebz" she said quietly "It says you have to get help from the source"

Phoebe nodded her spirits still high "I know"

"Phoebe why would the ultimate evil help out those he wants dead more than anyone in the world?" she asked patiently

"Because by us being exposed they are to. They need this just as much as we do and they need us to be willing to do this we can only achieve this if we work together"

Prue still wasn't convinced "We should at least see what Piper thinks" Phoebe added 'strength in numbers' she thought to herself

"Thinks about what?" Piper asked appearing in the doorway catching sight of herself on TV her temper soared throwing up her hands the set exploded into a thousand tiny smoky pieces.

"We have requests to appear on Ricki Lake, Jerry Springer, Oprah, Good Morning San Francisco" she told them angrily counting them up on her fingers "In the Express, the Telegraph, Hello and More and that's just the ones I can remember we're done for this is it the end!"

Phoebe smiled seeing her opportunity "Not necessarily"

Piper looked at her through her frustrated tears "Excuse me"

"What I wanted to tell you was this" she pushed the book towards Piper and waited while she read it when she was finished she was shaking her head.

"It'll never work"

"Why not?"

"Because Phoebe Good and Evil can't work together it just isn't done"

"We worked with evil before remember the Apocalypse"

"Your proving my point Phoebe" Piper told her "Remember what happened Phoebe nodded understanding 'maybe I should of thought about my example before I used it' she thought to herself.

"Yeah well it has to be done" Phoebe told her sisters "It's not just us who are exposed they are to"

At that moment there was a dazzle of blue and silver stars shimmering and glowing as they formed a person.

"The Elders aren't happy" Leo informed them

"Join the club" Piper shot back

"They aren't happy because the only way they feel to restore peace and normality is to go along with Phoebe's idea"

Phoebe grinned triumphantly "I'll go fix up the potion"

"They can't be serious," Piper cried as Phoebe left

"What if we need her" Prue asked "Then what? She can't hear us down there we wont be able to reach her"

"The Elders see no reason for you to need the Power of Three" he reassured them "The Source is laying low as are his followers at the risk of further exposure"

The sisters nodded in agreement there was no changing the Elders minds. This had to be done!

*

An hour later Halliwell Manor was surrounded by people, film crews. Journalists, Reporters and the general public all wanting a glimpse of the supernatural sisters inside the tension could be cut with a knife.

"What's taking her so long?" Piper asked her husband who merely shrugged. He knew as much as they did.

"Go to her" Prue said suddenly 

Leo was quite taken aback "What? I cant"

"Yes you can" Piper replied clearly siding with her sister "Go down and see if she's ok that way if anything goes wrong, which is likely, you can orb her out" 

"But you guys" he tried to reason "You wont be able to reach me down there just like you can't reach Phoebz If you call I can't hear you"

"So be quick," Prue said lightly "We'll be ok"

Leo was still unconvinced "Like you said" Piper cut in reading his thoughts through his eyes "The Source is lying low along with the rest of his entourage we'll be fine just go down, get Phoebe, come back. Easy" she smiled kissing him quickly "Hurry"

Leo orbed out unsure of what he was going to and what he would come back to.

*

Phoebe looked round the dark chamber she had been transported to. A little window let a slither of light enter the darkness. 'That's me' she thought to herself 'The light surrounded by all this darkness'

"Cole" she whispered aloud "Cole?"

"You shouldn't be here" a robed figure stepped out of the shadows behind her dropping into her fighting stance she spun to face him unsure of what he might do.

"Neither should you" she replied 

"Oh really I was under the impression evil belonged down here"

"But your not evil Cole and you know it" she said relaxing " You were fighting your powers" 

"Yeah well looks like they won" he smiled slightly

"So keep trying your good I know you are, we know you are"

"I killed a Witch," he added determined not to make this easy

"Yeah we all make mistakes. I crashed Prue's car and ruined Piper's favorite sweater but we learn from our mistakes and move on." Secretly she knew her mistakes didn't measure up to Cole's but she knew he had a lot to offer and it was all she had. Besides Prue had been so pissed about the car she may as well have killed someone.

"Think of all the good stuff you've done that's all that matters"

Cole however wasn't convinced "No Phoebe what matters is that I'm dangerous my powers aren't good and they're out of control. They hurt people. Innocent people! They'll end up hurting you and your sisters. You should leave now" he told her explaining it like she was a 5 year old child who'd never heard it before

"Cole I'm not giving up on you" she whispered. "One of my best friends in the whole world nearly gave up on me and it hurts Cole. It hurts so much to know you've done something so bad that one of your best friends is ready to give up on you. I couldn't let her do that Cole. I proved to her I was worth one last chance and she gave me one and she's never looked back. We're closer than ever because of it Cole. You can have that, I want you to have that"

Phoebe's eyes spilled over at the memories but she spoke the truth. Prue had been ready to forget about her and put her out of her life. She'd been so good to her and Piper growing up and Phoebe didn't want to loose her so they tried hard to salvage their sisterly relationship and had succeeded. They were closer than ever and couldn't imagine life without each other. Phoebe knew if Cole were given the same opportunity he'd be able to do the same. He just had to take it! 

"I can't" he whispered regretfully "Not with powers like these"

"So give them up," She said tears falling freely down her cheeks. She grasped the tiny little potion bottle tightly behind her back as she stepped closer. "You were going to before remember" 

"That was then this is now and I'm warning you leave Phoebe."

"I'm going nowhere without you" she replied stubbornly 

"Have it your way" he snarled lurching forwards. He seized her round the throat. He pressed her against the wall his grip tightening. Bringing her hand up behind his back she brought the little bottle smashing down on him releasing the power-stripping spell.

He staggered back as the power inside him slipped painfully away. Doubling over he gasped for breath as the last wisps disappeared forever. Phoebe was at his side in a heartbeat holding him closely.

"It's ok" she whispered "Your ok, I'm ok were all gonna be ok. Except" she trailed off remembering what she had come for she'd been gone so long she had no idea what was happening up there.

"What?" Cole asked looking up at her his eyes glazed.

"Cole we've been exposed" she said quickly fresh tears beginning to fall the realism of it all had finally hit her.

"I know" he whispered it was his turn to offer comfort.

"The only way we can change it is if the Source agrees to a time turning spell"

"He wont" he said simply

"Cole he has to its not only us who have been exposed he has to"

"He wont. If you ask him. It has to be suggested by one of his own for him to take any notice he knows something has to be done but he'll be reluctant to do anything if its your idea"

Phoebe nodded understanding she knew she and her sisters would be the same if it were the other way round. "So why don't you do it?" she asked

"Me!"

"Yes your one of his own. He'll listen to you"

Leo chose this particular moment to orb in.

"Phoebe, Piper wants you to hurry home they're both getting worried the house is surrounded by film crews and reporters" he glared at Cole whom he'd only just noticed "What's he doing here?" he asked unable to keep the hatred and lack of trust from his words.

"He's going to help us" she told him

"PHOEBE NO" he yelled 

"Leo it's the only way unless you have a better idea (she knew he didn't) and besides he's completely good now his powers are gone"

Cole replaced the hood of his robe "I'll be back soon" he told them

All they could do was wait!

*

Meanwhile back at Halliwell Manor Prue and Piper were waiting for word from Phoebe. The sickly feeling in their stomachs continued to grow as time ticked on. 

Whatever thoughts they were having were shattered at the sudden burst of the sunroom door opening and the arrival of an over excited young woman.

"What the hell" Piper yelled 

"I'm one of you" The woman gushed reaching them "I'm a witch. Take me. Let me join your coven. I'm a real witch just like you"

Prue was already royally pissed and this wannabe wasn't softening her temper. She threw her hands out and sent the woman crashing in to a wall.

"GET OUT" she yelled deep down she knew that this wasn't helping their situation but she really didn't care anymore.

"Your not good" the woman whispered in a terrified voice jumping to her feet "Your not good your bad, bad witches"

"SHE SAID OUT" Piper screeched

"Your evil" she cried running for the door 

"THIS IS OUR HOME GET OUT"they screamed together. The woman fled the house into the throng of reporters.

"What happened?" one woman asked thrusting a microphone under her nose 

"Did they hurt you?" another asked

"Did they accept you?" The questions just kept coming

"They" she said pointing dramatically to the house "are bad witches their not good they use their powers for evil."

"Shit" Piper muttered as she watched the woman Prue had thrown in to a wall on TV climb on to a news van. "Damn it Phoebz where the hell are you" she turned round her back to the big living room bay windows "Phoebe we need . . . "

Piper's knees buckled beneath her, her face turning a ghostly shade of white she clutched her side as she fell to her knees but her blood was already oozing between her fingers leaving deep red marks on the living room carpet. 

"Prue" she choked

*

"I don't know where they are you know as much as we do" Prue said in to the phone

"Well let me know the minute you find anything out," Morris said from the other end

"You know I will," she said smiling at his concern for them

"How are you two holding out?" he asked 

"Where ok I guess . . . " She began but at that moment she heard a crash from the living room and the noise of the outside flood to her ears.

"What the hell was that?" Morris asked quickly

"Prue" 

"Piper" Prue screamed turning from her position in the hall her eyes locking on Piper's pained baby blue's tears cascading down her face mingling with her blood on the carpet. 

Prue's stomach lurched dropping the phone she ran to her sister. On the TV behind her sister's back Prue saw the woman she'd thrown out earlier being wrestled to the floor by police screaming to the camera.

"I KILLED THE EVIL WITCH. I GOT HER. I KILLED HER"

Prue ripped her sisters blood soaked sweater from her body and threw it across the room taking of her own she clutched it to her sisters side to ease the flow.

"It's ok" she whispered to her baby sister "It's gonna be ok"

She helped her stagger to her feet one hand holding the sweater in place the other free. She was gonna need it!

"Prue" Pipers voice was little more than a whisper but Prue heard it. 

She followed her sisters pointed finger back to the TV the wannabe witch was gone. In her place was the doctor they'd exposed themselves by saving giving a detailed interview to a reporter outside the hospital where he worked. Prue was well and truly pissed.

Using her free hand she threw the front door open with a wave of power strengthened by her anger. Rushing to her car she laid Piper gently on the back seat replacing her hand with her sisters. Making sure she had a tight hold on the sweater she closed the door again 

Sliding quickly into the front seat she started the engine, only to be mobbed by reporters. Completely blocking her exit. Beeping the horn she yelled at them franticly to get out of the way. No one listened.

Piper screamed in pain. Prue jumped from the car.

"Move" she cried, "We need to the hospital. Out of the way" Reporters started firing questions at her.

"I SAID MOVE" she yelled throwing up her hands she threw reporters onto her neighbors lawns along with police and the public. Police vans flew through the air crashing down out of her way cars followed. She didn't care nothing was important anymore nothing except Piper.

Racing to the hospital she pulled up helping her sister out she rushed inside.

"Stay away from us" she snarled as the doctor she'd helped save ran to help.

"I'm so sorry" he replied lifting Piper on to an emergency trolley.

"Prue" Piper cried, "Don't leave me . . . Prue" 

"I'm here its ok sweetie I'm coming" she told her sister running along beside her sister holding her hand for all she was worth as she was raced to emergency.

Medical experts gathered round Piper, Prue couldn't see what was going on. Her face and hands were covered in her sister's blood mixed with the tears she was shedding.

"Miss Halliwell" The doctor came over to her Prue looked up fear in her eyes.

"NO" she cried 

"I'm sorry" he started 

"NO" she yelled again, pushing doctor's aside to get to her sister.

"OUT" she yelled to them 

"Miss Halliwell"

"I SAID OUT" the room cleared quickly 

Prue took her sister's hand in hers stroking her hair like she had when she was a child tears streamed down her face as she watched her sister die. She wished she could take away the hurt, make the pain go away. But she couldn't.

"LEO" she yelled tears still falling she looked at Piper her breathing was short and shallow. 

"LEO GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE NOW"

"Prue" Piper whispered through her tears pain written all over her face. 

"I'm here sweetie" she whispered squeezing her hand gently. Piper smiled weakly.

"I can't feel my legs," she said quietly. Her body started to shake and her lips tremble.

Prue's tears quickened falling freely she ignored them as they mixed with the blood. Her sisters blood.

"Prue it's so cold" Prue threw herself on her sister cradling her in her arms clinging to her for all she was worth. Pipers breathing became quieter and quieter until Prue could only feel the gentle rise of her chest held tightly against her own.

Piper's chest fell. And didn't rise like it should. She buried her face in her sister's lifeless body crying harder than ever.

"WHY" she sobbed yelling to the elders "WHY DO YOU KEEP DOING THIS TO ME?"

*

Cole rejoined Phoebe and Leo in the dark room. Phoebe leapt to her feet as she heard him enter.

"Well?" she asked anxiously this was their only shot. It had to work for her and her sister's sake.

"He knows you're here" he replied Phoebe's face fell "And he'll only agree to the spell if you agree to stay down here . . . and join him"

"What?" she asked unbelievingly "Why the hell would he think I'd agree to that? He knows I . . . "

"He thinks you'll feel differently" Cole cut in "If it's to save the life of one of your sisters"

Phoebe fell to the floor tears already starting to fall. "Go to them" she choked looking at Leo "see what's going on" 

Leo nodded and in a twinkling of stars he was gone.

*

Prue looked up bright light blinding her Leo was at her side in an instant.

"Prue are you . . . Piper" he saw Prue cradling the lifeless body of his wife blood soaked tear stained and extremely pissed off.

"Leo" she said as calmly as she could. He looked at her the tears already flowing _(AN – I would just like to point out how sexy Leo looks when he's crying)_ "You get Phoebe and bring her home I'm not losing both my sisters. Then you get your Ass up there and make the elders change this." She couldn't keep the tears back "I know they can and they will damn it!"

Leo was about to protest and explain how the elders had no power over this but couldn't muster up the energy. So he nodded and orbed back to Phoebe. He couldn't save his wife but he would save his sisters.

*

"Leo" Phoebe cried running to her brother in law as soon as she saw him orb in. His face was covered in tears and he was shaking violently. The look in his eyes told her everything.

"Piper" she whispered "Cole" she said turning on him "You get your Boss or whatever you call him and get him to turn back time. Tell him I'll do whatever the hell he wants. I'll stay in this hellhole. Just make him bring back my sister!" she cried

Cole had the sense to do what he was told without question. Leo however had other plans. Holding out his hand in front of Phoebe's face, he ran his fingers down her cheek a soft pink glow slithered from them and settled in the air in front of him.

"Its time to go home" he whispered thorough his tears

"Leo the source" Phoebe reminded him she didn't think he would take kindly to being lied to.

"That" Leo explained pointing to the pink glow "Is the tiniest part of your aura. He'll sense you even though you're not here. We'll be long gone by the time he finds out"

Phoebe nodded, holding onto Leo tears continuing to fall he orbed them home.

*

Prue sat on the trolley Piper had been wheeled to theatre on. Her sister's lifeless form in her arms rocking back and forth tears still streaming she didn't know if they'd ever stop. Unaware that behind the double doors in front of her armed officers were approaching. Rifles locked on target. Their target . . . Prue!

The lead officers finger flexed at the trigger just as he pulled it back Prue felt herself falling backwards faster and faster, the world around her went black, Images of the last few hours flashed before her eyes out of the darkness. 

When she opened her eyes she found herself standing in her hallway back home. Piper was standing in front of her wide-eyed in shock; the doctor unaware of any change was beside her. The front door crashed open an angry tornado rippled towards them throwing them through the sunroom window. Shax smiled down at their limp forms this time they wouldn't be getting up. 

*

Phoebe held onto Leo her head buried in his chest soaking his shirt unaware of the time change. They materialized in the Halliwell living room. Phoebe felt lost even though she knew she was home. 

Detaching herself from her brother in law she collapsed on the sofa hitting the TV remote in the process. The news flicked on as she reached for a pillow. Hugging it to her chest she let the tears fall on to it. She thought she'd be out of tears by now but they just seemed to keep on coming. She almost didn't hear the cheery weather girl announce the day's forecast.

"Good morning San Francisco" she said smiling to the camera "it's 08:15, the sun is shining, if your not smiling you should be it's a beautiful day"

"Yeah" Phoebe yelled throwing he pillow she was holding at the screen "It's the best day ever I've just lost my big sister and you want me to . . . wait a minute"

Leo looked up from his position on the floor "What is it?" he sniffed 

"Leo" Phoebe gushed "It's 8:15"

"So" he replied. If this was how Phoebe grieved it was unique to say the least.

"In the morning Leo. It's 8:15 in the morning we didn't go out to find Shax until about 11 and we were on the 2:10 news bulletin when I decided to go down under" she said piecing the puzzle together "Which means Leo he did it he turned back time. Piper isn't dead!" she cried rushing over to him he grinned jumping up and running in to the hall. It was time to find the other Halliwells.

"Prue?"

"Piper?"

"Prue . . . Where are you guys?" Phoebe ran to the bottom of the stairs that led to the bedrooms and continued to call her sister's names. 

Leo went to the kitchen. He looked in and found it empty. The dining room that led off from the kitchen was also empty. He walked back in to the hall to meet Phoebe when a crunching sound caught his ears. Looking down he was standing on red and yellow glass. 

The only room in the house that had those kinds of colours was . . . "Shit" he muttered rushing to the sunroom. 

A familiar sight met his eyes. One of the big bay windows that led from the sunroom to the garden was completely shattered and there on the ground lying amongst the glass were Prue and Piper.

"Damn it" he mumbled rushing to their sides. They had been so near death last time what if he was to late. He couldn't heal the dead.

"This is why you don't make deals with the source," he said to himself as he held his hands out over Pipers body. He'd lost her once he was not about to loose her again!

A soft glow radiated form his outstretched palms reaching inside Pipers body he felt her heart beating faintly sending out his magic to her to help speed it up, faster and faster until her eyes flew open. Gasping for breath she was able to sit up as Leo broke the connection.

"I . . . I'm . . . I'm alive" she spluttered

Leo hugged her holding her close. He never wanted to let her go. Beside them Prue slipped further away.

Leo released Piper. He'd only held her for a few seconds but Prue needed him he could never forgive himself if he let her die. Holding his hands above her body the same glow swept from his hands in to her body. He reached inside her searching for anything that would determine if she was alive or dead. There was nothing. The last traces of her magic were slipping away.

He heard Piper gasp and felt her shake her sister when she didn't wake as she had. He heard Phoebe enter the kitchen and squeal when she saw that Piper was indeed alive. He felt her happiness. He heard her cry out when she saw Prue. 

"No" he heard her whisper. 

He felt the tears begin to fall. He felt their pain sweep through them they knew she was gone. He couldn't bear it. Tears begin to slip from his own eyes. He'd failed them he couldn't save their big sister. He'd wasted too much time he should have sensed their presence then maybe she would be alive now. He'd failed Prue.

He was reluctant to break his connection with Prue. It would be like admitting she was really gone. He sent out his power to find her any trace of her one last time maybe then he could bring her back. But there was nothing. 

As he called his magic back to him something warm brushed against his bond. It was Prue's magic. He reached out for it but it continued to slip away he sent his power back in to her body and tried again. It was still out of reach. Determination seeped through his every being. He wouldn't loose her. With a sudden burst he sent all his power cascading in to her body like a waterfall. It rushed inside causing his power to grow. Longer and longer until at last he caught the tip of her magic. Wrapping his power around it he pulled . . . Hard!

She edged a little closer to him before slipping through his fingers like silk. He tightened his hold. He sent his magic along hers to find her and hopefully bring her back before it was to late.

Seconds past minutes even. Leo kept channeling his power along their bond reaching out searching for her. He could feel how anxious Phoebe and Piper were. He heard their tears. He shut them out he had to keep going. After a while her magic got thicker and eventually opened out.

He found himself sitting in a clouded open space it twinkled with all sorts of different magic including Prue's. He followed her trail until he found her she was sitting on a bench her magic rejoining her. He kept a tight hold of it. If it all returned there was definitely nothing he could do. Prue wasn't alone he noticed. She was with . . . 

*

"What's taking so long?" Piper cried 

Phoebe shrugged prodding Leo "Leo what's going on? Leo . . . Leo . . . "

Looking at him the girls knew he was gone. He wasn't gone in the sense that Prue was they knew because Leo's chest continued to rise and fall. Whereas Prue's had completely stopped. His soul was gone. His magic self. Neither sister knew where but they both hoped he'd be back they couldn't bear to loose another person they loved. 

Phoebe noticed Leo's eyes were glazed over in concentration. She wished she knew what was happening she couldn't help but feel this was somehow her fault.

*

" . . . Andy?" Leo said smiling at his old friend

Prue and Andy looked up at the sound of his voice. Leo could tell he was interrupting something. Prue was crying but Andy smiled back.

"Hey Leo long time no see" he joked. Leo grinned he'd always liked Andy.

"Tell me about it" he replied. 

Andy grinned back. His arm slung loosely around Prue's shoulders. It looked so natural he noticed. They were meant for each other to be together . . . forever. Leo had seen a happy life for the two before Andy's life had unexpectedly ended.

"Leo what happened?" Prue whispered

"The source that's what" he told her unable to keep the loathing from his voice. "He manipulated time to his advantage" 

"Figures" she whispered "So I am . . . well . . . dead then" 

"Not if I can help it" he replied earnestly "I pulled my magic along yours to find you so I can pull you back in to your body" he told her " you can only do it if there's a part of you still inside. You were slipping away I nearly lost you"

Prue nodded understanding "So you just pull me back and I'll be alive again?"

"If you'll let me"

Prue knew what he meant by this it should be an easy decision to make. Go back with Leo, live a happy eventful life with her sister's, maybe meet someone get married, have a couple of kids in the far off future. Then when the right time came, when she was old and grey perhaps she could return. But it wasn't.

She had met someone. Someone she wanted to share the rest of her life with have kids with, grow old with. People say you don't meet your true love when you're young. She'd met hers when she was 5 years old. At 16 she knew he was the one even when he went away to college and they were no longer together she knew he was the one. When he came back in to her life after she found out she was a witch she knew he was the one. When she found out he'd been married while he was away she still knew he was the one. When he'd died she knew he was the one. Months on she'd known it and she still knew it. 

He'd been taken away from her just like her mom had and her grams but he was here now sitting beside her where he belonged. Did she really want to give him up again?

"You should go Prue" Andy's tender voice broke in to her internal battle. "I told you before" he continued "You belong with your sisters. You still have so much more to offer. When the time comes we will be together I promise you but that time isn't now" he finished holding her close 

Andy's words hurt but she knew he was telling the truth. "I just want you to know," She said looking up at him

"Prue you should . . . " 

"Andy please" she cut him off "I never got to say this and that's what I regretted most. I need to say this," he nodded and let her continue "Andy I love you," her voice was barely more than a whisper but he heard "I always have and I always will. I didn't always show it I know but it's always been there and even though I'll be down there and your up here it will stay there. I want you to remember that. Someday I'll be back and I'll find you and then we can be together forever I promise" soft tears fell down her cheeks she was amazed that she had any left.

"I'll be waiting" he whispered, holding her closely, it felt so right but he knew he had to let her go but he would keep his promise and he would be waiting. He'd have the house of her dreams waiting for her ready for her arrival and then they would be truly happy. He lifted her head and kissed her gently.

"Don't forget me Prue" he whispered 

"I couldn't even if I tried" she reassured him he kissed her again then they both stood up.

"I'm ready" she told Leo who smiled 

"Prue wait" she turned around and Andy handed her a present it was a little black velvet box. She looked at him seeing the love in his eyes she opened it. Inside was a delicate band of white gold with a dainty emerald set atop. 

"Oh Andy" she whispered looking up at him he smiled down at her as she slid it on to her finger. "Its beautiful"

"It represents everything we had when we were together and everything I wanted to give you. It represents all that is waiting for you when our time comes. It represents my love for you. Everlasting. I love you Prue Halliwell"

"I love you too Andy Trudeau and I promise you this isn't the end"

He nodded knowing in his heart of hearts that someday they would be together. He couldn't wait. Tears begin to show as he watched the only girl he'd ever care about fade away "Until we meet again Prue Halliwell" he whispered

*

Leo pulled Prue's magic back along his own strengthening it, reshaping it, filling her body with it. Her heart jumped beating slowly at first picking up speed as it proceeded. Her body jerked in to life as her organs started to work again her breathing came back to her and she was able to open her eyes.

Breaking the connection between them and returning to his own body Leo turned to see the sister's enveloped in an emotional hug.

"I thought I'd lost you" Prue told them thorough her tears

"Yeah well we thought we'd lost you" Phoebe replied 

"Never do that again" Piper scolded through her tears. 

Prue nodded. "Get in here Leo" she ordered when she noticed he was fully awake he obeyed and was also scolded by Piper. They hugged for what seemed like ages scared to let go incase they lost each other again.

*

Later that evening Piper and Leo came down the stairs together "Thank you Leo" she whispered

"What for"

"Bringing back my big sister" she replied kissing him gently "I don't know what I would have done without her and I don't want to. Thank you"

Leo smiled as they entered the living room where Prue was retelling Phoebe the story of the beautiful ring that had appeared on her finger when she woke up.

"That's so romantic" she said when she was done "I'm glad you got to see each other again" she told her sister "But I'm even gladder you came back"

Prue smiled affectionately at her youngest sister "Me to" she replied

"Me 3" Piper added sitting on the arm of the chair Leo came and stood beside her 

"Me 4 or whatever comes next" he said smiling the girls giggled 

"Thank you Leo" Prue said looking at him from her place on the sofa next to Phoebe.

"What for" he asked not for the first time that night

"For coming to get me and letting me talk to Andy. If you hadn't left us to talk I'd never of been able to tell him how I feel Thank you" she smiled 

"And she wouldn't of been able to collect such a gorgeous ring either" Phoebe said laughing as Prue hit her with a pillow 

Leo was glad Prue had been able to see Andy but like Phoebe he was happy she was back life wouldn't be the same without her. Now she was back the power of three was even stronger the bond between them strengthened. The source wasn't gonna know what him.

*

__

AN – I wrote this while I was on holiday I'm not sure why but I'm glad I did. Prue was the best sister in my opinion and shouldn't have died and this explains how all 4 sisters come to be in some of my stories. You'll probably notice that it is no where near exactly like the episode I made it my own rather than exact. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it. Let me know what you thought of it. Thanks. Elfin Princess 


End file.
